closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
Trimark Pictures
Logo description by WizardDuck and Eric S. Logo captures by Eric S., EnormousRat, and Derrick Anderson Video captures courtesy of MachineryNoise and thelogoarchive Background: Trimark Pictures was founded in 1985 by Mark Amin, and debuted in 1988 as a movie company by Vidmark, Inc. to produce and distribute genre and lower-budget material. In 1997, Vidmark, Inc. was reincorporated as Trimark Holdings, Inc. In late 2000, it was acquired by and folded into Lions Gate Entertainment. Currently Mark Amin is a member of the Lionsgate's board of directors. However, Trimark Pictures never had a logo until 1989. (May 12, 1989-June 26, 2001) Trimark Pictures (1993) - ATrimark Pictures (1993) - BTrimark Pictures (2000)Trimark Pictures (closing credits)Trimark Pictures (1989) Nicknames: "Lion Triangle", "The Trimark Lion" Logo: Over a black background, we see gold stripes coming from the bottom of the screen. They turn to the right and form a triangle. The profile of a lion's head is revealed through "wind" effects. "TRIMARK PICTURES" wipes in below. Variants: Originally, this logo faded out to make room for the text reading "A DIVISION OF VIDMARK INC." This variant was used from 1990 until 1994. One of the movies to use this was Leprechaun. Closing: We have a print logo of the Trimark Pictures logo with the letter "A" above and the stacked words, "TRIMARK PICTURES RELEASE" below the logo. On the trailer for Warlock, it just has the words "TRIMARK PICTURES" on a black background. "PICTURES" is stretched out below "TRIMARK". FX/SFX: The stripes flying, the lion appearing, text wiping down. Music/Sounds: A synthesizer that mixes into a triumphant fanfare with a boom. Beginning around 1994, the music was recomposed in a lower tone with slightly different instrumentation. This theme was composed by Robert J. Walsh. Sometimes, it is silent or the opening theme from any given film is heard. Music/Sounds Variants: There is also a variant of it, in which the end is longer, and instead of a "boom", there is a loud "WHOOSH". Another variant has no ending "BOOM". There is said to be one variant which has the 2006 Lionsgate music playing over this logo instead due to sloppy plastering. Availability: Uncommon. Seen intact on older VHS, Laserdisc, and DVD releases of films such as Warlock 1-3, Black Magic Woman, Leprechaun 1-5, Chairman of the Board, Meet Wally Sparks, Teresa's Tattoo, Return of the Living Dead 3, The Stoned Age, Love and a .45, The Favor, the Watch and the Very Big Fish, Sprung, Metamorphosis: The Alien Factor, and The Dentist 1 and 2, among others. The last film with this logo was Turbulence 3: Heavy Metal. This is also seen after the 1990 Walt Disney Pictures logo on the 1995 film A Kid in King Arthur's Court. It makes a surprise appearance at the beginning and end of the Echo Bridge Home Entertainment DVD of The Little Patriot (released as Sign of the Otter: The Little Patriot). It also may be seen on foreign prints of Jailbait (AKA: Streetwise), All American Murder, Night Eyes 2, Sweet Killing and Hail Caesar, among others. Can be seen on Curse II and Tamagotchi Video Adventures. Can be seen on The 1989 Video Treasures VHS Release of the 1989 Film Happy Together. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The dark nature and ominous music could get to some. Category:Logos Category:Defunct Category:Old Logos Category:Real Logos Category:Dream Logos